User talk:Kostis20011
Welcome to my talk page. I'll be glad to help you if you have any problems! Messages without signatures will be removed. TALK PAGE STARTS HERE New Articles! Hello,we have not enough pages of Shadow Moon Starships.I ask you to to create articles about starships of Sye'lla System,they can havy different names,even numbers.We have to get at least 37 articles about starships,please,I ask all of you.To your starship articles,add these categories: *Moon Spaceships http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shadow_Moon_Spaceships *http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shadow_Moon_Shipyards Or,if it is about heavy cruiser,add this one:http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shadow_Moon_Heavy_Cruiser Thank you very much. Rage Ordo (talk) 17:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you stop adding the template in EVERY pages that you edited,because like PLP said,it is to insane if in every pages taht the corrector are editing,we add a template...so if the page has alot of error like +30 or if i ask you to add it,then to id okay? And bdw great job!Jarjarkine (talk) 11:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat my friend :)Jarjarkine (talk) 15:32, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Join back the chatJarjarkine (talk) 19:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Jar left Jar left,unfortunatly because he was ruining the wiki.We need to find as more English users as we can so they can edit,for now you have to be the part of normal editor,not a corrector.We're gonna make this out!Good luck buddy :) Follow this plans:http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rage_Ordo/Futured_Plans_for_this_Wiki You there? Umm,havent seen you editing for threee days.Wsomethin' wrong? CHAT Rage Ordo (talk) 17:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Cuz I added new INFOBOX and all the pics from old infoboxes got deleted So i was adding pics Rage Ordo (talk) 11:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I also need you....... I need you to create some pages,can you add some articles? Rage Ordo (talk) 11:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :( Why are you not active on this wiki?????????We really need you Rage Ordo (talk) 15:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello? Excuse me,where on Earth are you????? Awesome your blog :) so thoses dumb of the zeno wont get here :) because they were really annoying 20:55, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ????????? Why your name isnt blue? Reply I suppose I'm not a corrector anymore. I see I'm an Administrator. P.S. If someone leaves me a message without Signature, it will be removed. KwT$ (talk) 08:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) HELLO God Damn kost,will you god damn answer to me huh??????? Rage Ordo (talk) 14:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) What i want I want you to edit! Rage Ordo (talk) 15:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC) New page Can you check the mistakes in this page:The Great Siege on Shadow Moon Rage Ordo (talk) 14:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) New User We got a new user here and i want you to check his pages:Reptoid and Antiquora'detrora Monarchy. Rage Ordo (talk) 17:21, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Do you speak serbian? 22:43, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) U are mad at me right? 20:20, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Kost! will you be keeping correcting the mistakes in pages,its a lot of work to do,why are you sleeping?Check this page,it was made by our new guy:http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Iva%27Chan%27ghuu_city Rage Ordo (talk) 03:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) New Work As Jar betrayed us i Found out from our new user that half of Kiry Category was stolen from Elder Scrolls,more than I expected.I deleted half of kiry pages that was stolen from Elder Scrolls:skyrim.Your work is to correct all that category and the pages left in it:http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kiry.Make all those pages much nicer and delete all the categories that doesnt exist.Just make it nice and correct it please.I know its a lot of work but this wiki will be crashed if not.Thank you :). Rage Ordo (talk) 13:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Good job :) Doing good Kost,continue a good job! ? you there? Rage Ordo (talk) 15:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Job Here is Category that needs to be corrected,its only four pages,new guy made that:http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Watenbergeren_Culture,and there is still a lot to do in kiry. Hey imma gonna tell you what to do all the time??who is corrector boss?Me or you?Huh? Rage Ordo (talk) 14:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) are you sure you finished I are you sure that you finished with Kiry.I found some more pages in Kiry that are messed up. And what about Culture http://shadow-moon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Watenbergeren_Culture that been made by our new guy? Rage Ordo (talk) 10:01, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Castor 118 (talk) 06:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Vehhr I just read about your brother, I'm sorry about him. But if you don't mind me sharing something from my religion, the bible says that there will be a resurrection and that death and sickness will be gone forever. If you'd like to no more feel free to say, but if other wise no problem. Once again I'm sorry about your brother.